narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Preemptive Strike: Dragons vs Aliens
---- Ōtsutsuki. A name that had shaped the fate of the world. Would mankind ever be able to get out of the alien clan's shadow? That's what he intended to find out. Tracing the head of the clan to a remote section of the world in the Spring Country, Kei hoped to put down any more alien threats before they broke out into the world. Coming out of a forest, he entered a clearing where the alien lay. Through sensory, he was able to confirm that the guy before him was the one he was looking for. However in that same time, Kei had no doubt the man would have been able to identify a threat to him to, and as a result used the shadows as a cover and prepared for inevitable combat. "So, I see that the strongest one in all of the Land of Lightning has come to face me. One more powerful then the Raikage. What do you want with me? I'm here minding my own business while you're interrupting that. Don't blame me for it, the Ōtsutsuki Clan has it's own rights. I want to destroy the Earth anyways. So speak, you piece of Kumogakure scum," the pale man speaks. "I don't find it fun to speak with those who wish the world harm. The Shinobi Union has issued me on a mission to put you down, so you cannot destroy the world." K responded. "And I'm here to do my job." Summoning Shunrai, K came out of the shadows to face the alien overhead. Relying on Shunrai's power, lasers dropped from the heavens, while a ring of thunderclouds were generated in the sky. This provided a perfect visionary cover for Kei as they disappeared in the storm that Shunrai was forming as lasers continued to rain down all over for a short period of time. It turns out that the pale man was a dead corpse and meant as a duplicate as it was striked down by the circus of lasers. The real one is was being transported down to Earth. "Well, that didn't take you long." -He says as he activates his Byakugan and sees Kei through the cloud of thunder. "I see you, so it's no use to hide anymore." "You came to find him but he says you're hiding? More like preparing for your next tactic," Denji said within Kei's mind. "Phase two is a go." "Alright then," Kei said, sounding like a reply to Gengetsu. Then the Thundercloud ring moved towards the alien as a electrified tank. Bolts of chakra lightning were forming and striking at Gengetsu by Shunari's craft. As the thundercloud intensified, the strikes became more focused. -He uses Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to block off the attacks and he then speaks- "You're a powerful one, I'm glad you're not off fighting my cousins. IF you were, I'd have to kill them off, which I'm going to do anyways after I reconstruct the world. But now I'm having a great battle." -he says as he continually spins with his technique warding off the attacks- Hmm, ultimate defense for ultimate defense. Keeping the thundercloud ring, the size of it increased greatly as it began to surround the fusion of two techniques. The Lightning Tornado: Magnetic Demon formed underneath the cover the clouds, and then became completely enshrouded in it as armor. The dragon became cloudly and lightning ripped across itself. Within, Kei, Denji and Shunrai remained hidden. Their three chakra pooled together to make a unique signature that fueled the defense. Striking the earth with one of its arms, a ripple of lightning tore through the earth towards Gengetsu. -Through the endurance of a slight pain, Gengetsu moves to the left of the Magnetic Demon, just before it strikes, and then speaks- "boy, I can see right through you with my Byakugan. Plus, your attacks aren't hard to pinpoint where they're going or when you're beginning to form them." -He smiles, and then chuckles while still spinning- During his spinning laughing session, the dragon expanded in size. The dragon's thundercloud ring and sand armor encompassed the whole clearing hoping to trap Gengetsu within the dragon's pressure. Kei had faced Byakugan users before and knew even if you could see something coming, didn't mean you could avoid it. With its wide area of effect and fast speed, the move was hard to avoid on its own, and reasonably should have been able to be dodged through going underground or getting airborne. However, with Gengetsu's close proximity, the chances of him being caught in the wave increased. Also, he was spinning, making it harder to avoid and see coming in advance as he was whirling all around. -Still being able to see with his Byakugan, he moves upwards and stops the shield, now being able to clearly pinpoint where the circus of lasers are going to hit them, dodging each and every one of them, except one, that grazed his right arm, slightly only, and didn't cause pain but merely only a shock. He then attacks Ke through the cloud with two fingers in the Gentle Fist fighting style. Before that could happen however, pounds of iron gold sand would trap him within the dragon. Focused on the storm release, Gengetsu seemed to have forgotten the sand that made up the dragon, the cloud only being an additional layer. Kei knew he was coming through sensory but it had seemed that Gengetsu's sensory had missed something. Something Kei had been counting on. Entering the dragon allowed Gengetsu to become magnetized by Denji's chakra within the structure. Then as a result, K easily caused the iron gold sand to be of opposite charge. This would bind iron gold sand to Gengetsu en masse. As deep as he was, the amount of sand would be enough to completely restrict his movement. Not even his voice would be heard. While this happened, Kei began the next phase of his plan. -He uses the Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving to slightly escape, allowing him to make a hole and jump and then attacks with a swift kick to the chest- "You know, I'm not going full power, but, I can tell you aren't either." Sailing straight towards Kei he formed his Lightning Release Chakra Mode. But as Gengetsu came in for a kick, Shunrai moved next. He then went to bite the alien. His momentum would betray him as it would make it easier for his leg to be bitten by Shunrai. As this continued, Kei stayed alert for any changes. If Shunrai successfully bit him, he would move on from there. "Full power is overrated." -He pulls back and ducks under, upper-cutting Shunrai in the chin and sliding to Kei and preparing to kick him, but this time just with a normal kick, and as he does this, he summons four puppets to use Dynamic Entry to attack Kei just as Gengetsu had tried before- "As you can see, your moves are pitiful." -As he goes in for the attack- "And what do you call yours?" Gengetsu would come to find that all his attacks would pass through the mass he thought was Kei and Shunrai, as he would come to fin they were nothing but light. Shunrai had taken flight up above the scene, which was soon filled with explosions from explosive tags that would destroy the puppets. However, still in the dragon, Kei used the sand to try and attack Gengetsu in a wave. The wave would follow him without tire, as it was attracted to him. And if it vanished, more sand would take its place. The sand would not run out and it would keep coming for Gengetsu, like a pack of predators coming for its prey. Meanwhile, Kei kept an eye on Gengetsu to make sure he didn't escape. Creating a clone of his energy, they both drew their sword.s Two sets of pools of blue observed Gengetsu and also sensed through various means as well. They waited to see how the alien would deal with sand waves that would pursue him endlessly until they smothered him. "Oh, I've been naïve. I should've seen you with the use of my Byakugan. I've been foolish, so foolish." -He Jumps up, and springs towards the real Kei; he then goes under and prepares to use the Lion Combo also summoning more puppets, this time, instead of four, or eight, he summons 16 to attack Shunrai, and as he does this, he speaks- "I'll get you, I'll either tire you out and kill you, or stop you from even breathing!" "Have you forgotten? I came for you, not the other way around." At that moment, sand encased every puppet and crushed them. Attracted to them the same way as Gengetsu, it was easy to eliminate the alien's toys. Their pieces were assimilated into the being as sand continued to pursue Gengetsu at quickened pace. The sand then proceeded to produce spikes that aimed to skewer the man from behind. Shunrai stabilized and allowed the Lightning Shadow clone to take flight above the scene to confront the attacking alien from the front. From all other sides, the spikes closed in towards Gengetsu alone. Activating the LRCM, Kei's clone prepared for battle with his blade at the ready. Keeping his distance to see how Gengetsu would deal with spikes while in mid attack, the clone stayed alert, ready to intervene at any time. Ready to finish the job. -Uses Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, but he's chakra is being wasted, but thanks to the Byakugan and Tenseigan vessels, he is still regaining back his chakra- "Your tiring me out, but, I you won't be able to beat me." -He utilizes the Byakugan, finding Kei inside the Dragon and uses Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body to break the dragon, and then uses Dynamic Entry once again to attack Kei- Category:Role-Play